Titanium
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Harriet Potter is rescued by the Gotham Pd from her abusive home. Upon adopting Bruce Wayne reveals to his other children that he had the family under surveillance over abuse and feels guilty for not stopping the abuse. Harriet gains a family but struggles through her past to find herself. Rated for abuse


Titanium

All Harriet wanted was a nice family, one that would love her. Though she knew wishing for that is a bleak as her future. So she will endure the abuse from her Uncle, Aunt and cousin for now. Currently Uncle Vernon has gotten an insanely high paying job in Gotham city. Harriet sighed as she sadly stared towards the front of the plane as they began decent into the new city that will be called home. At the mere age 8 Harriet's hair fell to her knobby knees, black and unruly her sharp, bright green eyes can bore into your soul almost. However despite her very childlike form, she carried a pain inside that no human being should ever feel. Once they got off and searched for their baggage, Aunt Petunia got in a snip with another person. "Your daughter is such a beauty the lady had gushed. Of course Aunt Petunia had been so proud and called Dahlia over gushing with pride still. "Oh I meant the little one" The woman pointed out to Harriet. Harriet couldn't stop the flush that raced up her neck and into her face. Aunt Petunia turned her nose. "She's not mine" she snapped at the poor woman. The lady looked positively frighten and called the airport people over.

After assuring the authorities, that yes the sweet beautiful little girl, is her niece from her younger sister; they had let them go. By the time the arrived at their new home, it was dusk and there were large buildings everywhere.

There new house was not a house it was an apartment and it looked disastrous. Like something that should not be livable at all. Dahlia began wailing about the ugliness her aunt cooed to the fat whale of a cousin. "Its all right pumpkin we planned to decorate the way we want it to be that's how it goes" Harriet had to stop herself from snorting. More like she will end up decorating the place while her aunt directed her. Kicking at the door to open it to one of the big bedrooms where Harriet planned to place Dahlia's bags the entire door fell with a large bang. All four jumped in fright and possible shock that yes the door did fall over, her Aunt shot her a dirty look when the dust rose violently. While her Uncle reached out and smacked her hard.

"This has to be a mistake" Her Uncle grunted as he pulled out his Cellular phone. After a rather harsh sounding conversation her Uncle hung up. "They apparently believe that the moving package would cover the cost to renovate this dump. There aren't even beds!" He billowed slamming his suitcase on a rickety table in the kitchen. "Tomorrow sweetie we can go shopping to get this place fixed up" her Aunt assured her Uncle.

When the meant fixed up Harriet thought painting, she however did not think they would actually tear down the solid walls ripping them apart to put down new drywall. They had to rewire everything, replace pipes and much more inside the walls. Harriet was surprise the landlord didn't get in a tiff over the renovation, in fact the creep looked pleased that they were renovating it at her families cost. As for her, her Uncle made it very clear that she is to stay out of the apartment from sunrise and past sunset. She didn't mind, her Uncle and Aunt lately have been hitting her senseless. There were stressed and anxious, so they took it out on their small niece who couldn't fight back. She felt stiff and eyes constantly red from the crying and screaming. So to her the order to stay out of the apartment was just fine.

Harriet managed to find a depleted park to try and find friends. After a few weeks her new friends wanted nothing to do with her. Dahlia made them turn on her, they would push her and say mean things to her like her cousin did. So an empty feeling settled in her chest and ached as she sat while watching everyone else play. The swing creaked and moaned under her weight, to her she wished it would break and kill her. The sunset looked horrible compared to England's sunset. A city filled with pollution left the colors more toxic looking. When darkness fell Harriet hopped off the swing and begun to head back. When an odd sound caught her attention, Harriet turned her once bright green eyes, now dull with pain and sadness towards it. A first thought she thought it was a monster or maybe animal. The tales of Batman had reached ears during their first week of living in Gotham. The man dressed like a bat stared at her right back. "You should go home it's late and children shouldn't be out at this time" his rough voice called out to her. Harriet merely nodded and continued on back.

When she and Dahlia started school Harriet wanted nothing to do with it. However she knew there is no choice for her, she will do the homework and what not. As the months went by her teachers, one by one gave up on trying to get the small girl to mingle with her classmates. At one point she vehemently shouted no to one of them. The poor old woman looked so shocked at the little girl that rarely spoke, play with her peers and never misbehave until now. Mrs. Demontis, called her Aunt and Uncle saying she was concerned for their niece's wellbeing. That night Harriet was beaten so badly she didn't go back to school for a month. There excuse was that they sent Harriet back to England to be with her father's parents to calm her down.

It hadn't been a few months since they finished renovating the apartment when her Aunt decided that the old yellow tiled floors had to go. So once again Harriet found herself outside in the winter with just a threadbare jumper on as well as her oversized threadbare jeans. Her sneakers had holes in them to the point her toe can be seen through. Her glasses broken in the nose piece taped poorly. Shivering violently the 9 year-old got up once night had set in. Harriet was tired, tired of everything. She trudge back, the snow getting into her shoes and the wind eating away at her through her clothes. The Batman was there again, this time in a white version of his suit. Harriet was stunned when he moved out from a snow covered wall. She ran for her life. At the time she didn't realize it was him until she got home and thought about how he looked. That is was merely Batman and she got spooked over his new costume.

Harriet curled in her closet by the door, something that was added during the renovation since they didn't have a cupboard under the stairs. It smelt like fresh paint and new wood floors. It was late when she heard her Uncle came into the apartment. Lately he had been working later and later. People where he worked had been arrested because they did something wrong. So he had been picking up the slack. She held her breath waiting for him to pass her door, he did. The smell of her Aunts dinner cooking left her hungry as she listen to her so called family eat and talk. When Dahlia went to her room she was called out to eat scraps and clean. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talked about how horrible it is to work so late now. While she rhythmical cleaning the plates. Counting as she went when oops. The loud crash of the platter shattered on the floor. Harriet for once in a long time felt horrified. Fear trickling into her small body. Her Uncle raged and launched at her from the table.

"Come on, Come on that's wake up" the voice is distorted Harriet struggled to pay attention. "Shush" a man older with graying red hair hovered above her. Every time he moved it was like slow motion. "The ambulance is almost here Gordon" a voice spoke out of her vision range. The man called Gordon smiled down at her, his eyes looked sad. "Tell them to hurry, I don't know how long she'll be awake for". Breathing hurt, her face hurt and just about every part of her hurt. She struggled to breathe for a second and all that came from her was a gurgled noise followed by her choking and gaging. Twisting every which way. "Fucking hell must have got her lung" frantic hands tugged on her as she slipped into the dark.

Gordon nearly shot the bastard point blank when they got into the apartment. Bullock and he were doing patrol when they get a call about a domestic disturbance. By the time they got there it was quite, too quite. They knocked on the door "Gotham PD" Bullock called out while his fist me the door. Hushed whispers and the sound of tiny feet could be heard, the door open to reveal a really fat blonde head child. Gordon and Bullock looked at each other. "Is your mommy or daddy home" Bullock asked as if he was talking to a two year-old, the girl looked assaulted by that. "No" she said indigently, Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Are you hurt?" Gordon jester to what looked like blood drops on the girls pajamas. She twisted her shirt in a bunch. Her head turned slightly as her eyes darted back down the hall. She shook her head no. Bullock scuffed "where done here then" when they both heard the inhuman squeal without thought Gordon shoved the child into Bullock and ran into the apartment gun drawn.

His first thought when he saw the scene was that he is going to vomit. The parents stood over a bloody still form of a younger child who couldn't have been no older than 6. A knife held in the man's hand, covered in blood. The little girl was either dead or unconscious. "Drop it, hands in the air" he ground as he stepped forward. The wife was already back pressed against the nearest wall her husband on the other hand hesitated but dropped the knife and backed away from the still form. Bullock came in not long "Christ, is she still alive" the large man headed towards the couple cuffing them allowing Gordon to holster his gun and checked the child over. Her face that must have been once flawless had her lip peeled back revealing her slightly crooked teeth. Her long black hair matted in her own blood. Gordon's hand shook as he reached out and pressed two fingers against the child's neck, a faint pulse and he nearly let out a sigh of relief when dull green eyes opened up, staring at him. She moved a bit gagged and struggled to breathe. Gordon tried to soothe her the way he has with many other abused children. He would be lying if this was one of the worst case he has ever seen. However usually when they show up the kid is already gone. She maybe the first one to survive such an attack from her own parents in a long time.

After the child had been rushed to the emergency room. Gordon took it upon himself to interview the parents. Only to find out that the child is not there's but the horse faced woman's younger sister and the girl was actually the same age as her cousin; 9. "Died in a car accident with her good for nothing husband" she said. "They were all freaks, she is one of them to" the woman snarled. "How so" Gordon asked, the woman hesitated. "Her parents were mutants" she snipped back like they were nothing but rotten garbage to her. "Usually a child with mutant capabilities would have shown powers by now, especially in great deals of stress or trauma. She is most likely normal like you are Mrs. Dursley." Gordon spoke as he recalled information training that the police force went through every year to deal with young mutants. The woman herself turned chalk white. "If they don't exhibit powers they can be carriers, between the ages of 4 and 13 is when 99 percent of the mutant population received their powers. She is five years away from being 13, but do to circumstances she would have developed her powers when her life is threaten, 30 percent of the mutant population received their powers during life threating situations, stress or trauma of some kind." Gordon tapped his fingers on the table as he stared the woman down. "The worst part of this is, a perfectly normal child is all carved up and will most likely not get adopted do to the severe scaring on her face. Such a shame really, however there is one upside to this, is that Gotham punishment for child abusers a lot harsher than any other city in New York. You will be going away for a max of 15 years. Your Husband longer maybe 20 to 25 years, possibly life. You will never get to see your daughter Dahlia was it? Grow up, she be thrown in the orphanage too; along with Harriet" Gordon got his pipe out and prepped it with tobacco. Standing up the woman called out, "I can still see her though in prison she can visit!" Gordon paused at the door turning to the woman. "After the case you will not have custody of you daughter, depending if she gets adopted the new parents might allow it. If not you won't see her until she is 18" Gordon left the room as the woman wailed out. Bullock was waiting for him.

"Looked into the little girl Harriet, parents are alive, No grandparents on both side and a fucking trust fund of over at least 5 million" Gordon did a double take "5 million?" he repeated. "Wait her parents are alive?" Bullock nodded "yea, she's from rich family" Gordon frowned taking the file from Bullock. "Why give up your daughter if you can take care of her" Bullock thumbed through the Potter family file. "She is a twin the second born, the name Potter over in England come with a title of Lord or Lady goes to the first born. I haven't spoken with the family yet, Thought you would want to." Bullock walked away as Gordon looked at his phone figuring out the time. It should be about 7 or 8 am over in England right now. Walking into a private room, and made what would be a dreaded phone call. "Hello this is Lieutenant Gordon of Gotham Police Department, when the young girl's voice answered. He felt sick knowing it is most likely the twin Harriet never knew on the other line. "Is your mother or father home" he asked setting the file down and pulling a legal pad in front of him with a pen. "Yes, MUMMY!" her shout made him yank the phone away from his ear. "Sweetie don't yell in the phone," he can her the faint scolding from Harriet's mother. "Hello," a voice sounded through the phone. "Hello this is Lieutenant Gordon of Gotham Police department in America." Gordon paused to let the information sink in. "I'm afraid I do not know why the American police would be calling us Lieutenant, we have never been to America" the woman said pleasantly through the phone. "Your sister Petunia Dursley and her family live here Mrs. Potter, I have some terrible news." Gordon spoke when he spotted a shadow in the corner the room moving. Raising an eyebrow as Batman stepped forward into the light. Without asking he hit the speaker button. Gordon wanted to sigh but knew better, Mrs. Potter could hear everything now. "Is everything alright" there was no genuine concern. "Earlier this evening, your sister Petunia Dursley and her Husband Vernon Dursley had been arrested after nearly stabbing Harriet Potter to death in their home" Gordon spoke he got shaky when he picked up the file Batman slid to him. Pictures of the young child's face stitched up from the middle of her upper lip to the nearly the corner of her left eye, a breathing tube down her throat. "Is she dead" the blunt question made him mad and he instantly hated this woman. "No but she will live," He said keeping his voice calm and steady like he has been taught. "Ok, then why are you calling?" She had no love for her own child Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "We wanted to place her back with her family" Gordon responded softer in hopes it would help. "I'm sorry but we can't," simple and not so sweet, but to the point. Gordon chucked his pipe across the room. "Why is that?" he grounded out. "We are a traditional family, one of the tradition dictate that if twins or triplets are to be born the youngest of them are to be killed and the oldest live, however in this day and age we simple handed her over to my sister. I did not miss my own child Mr. Gordon, nor will I have any feelings for her as the same for my husband. However we can pay for her hospital bills and add more money to her trust." The woman offered Gordon sighed and Batman looked absolutely livid. As if the Batman can look livid. Gordon sunk down into the chair, "she may need extensive plastic surgery over the course of a few years, Mrs. Potter Please then if all you can do is give her money is set up a medical fund for her" Gordon rubbed his face. "Mr. Gordon just send the bills as a trust fund is easier to prevent others from sticking their hands into it than the medical fund" Gordon nodded and then realized she would be unable to see. "Very well then I will keep in contact of the Medical bills good-bye" He pressed the end call sagging in his chair. The door slammed open and the closed blinds snapped up on their own scaring Gordon out of his seat, the Bat ducked behind his desk as he is still a wanted man. "Got to look at the news Gordon" a rookie shouted flipping his T.V, it was cover story on the girl. His heart sunk as the news people spoke of her trust fund. So not good, someone leaked this information out. Going around his desk to sit down he found Batman gone without a trace.

A day later and at least about eighty-thousand calls came in, the majority of them wanting to adopt. Some of them were people wanting to make donations to the girl and some prayers for her health. "Mr. Gordon, Mr. Wayne is here to see" Gordon set down his pen and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Now I have to deal with a semi- idiot" a snort caught his attention. The rookie looked mortified, Mr. Wayne looked amused as did his butler and the other man that Gordon know all too well as his Mr. Wayne's lawyer. "I said that out-loud didn't I?" Gordon conceded and he knew his face was burning with shame. "That's all right Lieutenant" Mr. Wayne spoke an amused gentle smile on his face. "Please have a seat, I don't have enough to go around though" Mr. Wayne jester to his butler to leave as he and his lawyer sat down. "What can I do for you Mr. Wayne" Jim sat Crossing his fingers and letting them sit in front of his mouth. "I want to adopt Harriet Potter" Mr. Wayne spoke smoothly, Jim thought about it. Mr. Wayne has adopted 3 others, however one did die. After the third came along, Mr. Wayne never took him on travels like he did with the other two. "I know you would take great care of her Mr. Wayne, you did so well with your three boys," Jim spoke watching a Mr. Wayne wince a slightly guiltily look cross his face. Eyes clouded for second before they cleared. "Jason was something special, I helped him the best I could and gave him the time of his life as my son however I did not do my best in protecting him, I failed him" Mr. Wayne smiled a sad smile. Jim thought back to the eight year-old that night his parents had been killed. "Like you said Mr. Wayne you made him a happy child and gave him a life off the streets of Gotham." He smiled. Within days Bruce Wayne is named Harriet Potters new father, the girl now known as Harriet Wayne will live a life filled with love Jim believed and knew at the same time.

Bruce smile at the child, her eyes weary as she watched his hands. So he showed her them, "I have nothing in my hands" he cooed to her. Harriet's eyes seemed to sharpen. "Just because you have nothing in them doesn't mean you won't use them" her voice cracked and filled with pain as the skin tugged at the stiches on her lips. Bruce had to give her credit though she is sharp as a freshly sharped needle for a 9 year-old. "Would you like to meet my other children, there both out of the house now, but they come and visit often, can't live without Alfred's cookies and milk" Bruce spoke sitting back trying to appear less intimidating. Alfred coughed "Apparently they inherited Bruce's inability to cook" Bruce feigned a fake hurt face. Harriet studied them "Your lying and quite making lying faces" her last statement pointed to Bruce. Bruce looked over at her quizzically. "Tell me what you like to do, favorite sports, and music anything I want to know everything about you" Bruce spoke eyes showing true warmth as is his face. Harriet stared at him before turning her head away to face the empty wall. Bruce inwardly sighed, he will have a lot of ground to cover. More ground than with Jason, and that's saying something. She will never be a Batgirl or a hero, Harriet Potter Wayne is already 10 times worse than Jason Todd Wayne and Bruce cannot lose another child. The knocking started, Bruce can here two distinct male voices. "Come in" he called prepared for his two other children. Dick came in first a huge megawatt smile plaster on his face, eyes sparkling with laughter. Tim behind him looking a bit shy but just as happy as Dick. Dick had brought a huge Green frog pillow with him and Tim what looked like a handmade, coloring book. Leather bound and thick parchment papers. "Hi Bruce Dick wrapped one arm around Bruce in a hug as did Tim. Then over the next few hours they talked and tried to befriend there new little sister. Harriet had never owned a stuff animal before. Her sharp green eyes stared in amazement at the frog pillow when Dick bestowed her gift to her. She hugged it to her body mindful of her stiches and pressed her face to it. "Is it really mine to keep?" Dick smiled at her but a little tense at her words. "Of course! I can't be seen walking around with it! It is all yours" he spoke confidence his voice, obviously refraining patting her hand. Bruce already let the two know she will not them touch her, she barely tolerated the medical staff as is.

Harriet spent three months in the hospital following that day. She would spit venom at the adults and any children that were hospitalized too. All they wanted to do is play with her but her body her voice and possible her face scared them off. Hospital staff said she is visous and unfriendly. Bruce would come in in the morning, every morning, and would leave after dinner. Its like trying to turn a mean junk yard dog into a well behave house dog. The chances are that happening very slim. She went through evey child psychologist in the hospital. Each one declaring her insane and trying to convinve Bruce to have her set up in a mental instituition for life. He would stare at them pretending he didn't understand the big words when he did. When they would be done with the little speech he would simply sate that his new daughter will come home with him. The first thing bruce learned when he set up a nanny cam just in case. Is the girl had nightmares and the staff would just sedate her so they wouldn't have to deal with a traumatized child who is screaming. Bruce had been angry but then showed Dick the video of the over use of sedation. In order to keep up his air headedness the majority of the world believed the Dick is the head of the house for most part. After all Dick had been and insanely smart mathlete and graduate High school and College number one in his class. So Dick took the tape to the hospital board and showed them what the staff did. Over sedating a child to the point it can affect her health since her sleep is not real sleep. They trembled under Dick and quickly removed the nurses from her care. In the end Bruce, Dick, Tim and Alfred set up a system. So someone from her new family would be with her at all times.

There had been a huge break through one night into the second month. Harriet woke up screaming and crying. It had been Bruce's night to spend at the hospital while NightWing patrolled Gotham. Many times since they started the system Bruce would always pull her into his arms. She would kick, bite and everything else to get out of his arms. Bruce would just rock her until she relaxed and fell asleep again. He thought this night would not be any different as he scouped her up into his arms. Harriet didn't fight it she gripped at his shirt and pressed her tear stained face into his chest. He held and rocked her whispereding everything is ok. Harriet then drifted off to sleep.

Over the world wind of those three months Harriet stood in front of her new home. Staring in awe at the manor. Her green eyes gaining a spark of life in them. She was told by Bruce she can call him whatever she chooses, as long as it is not disrespectful. When they showed her into the manor and showed her the mint green walls, with dark green carpet, and large bed with even lighter green curtains that were translucent. Harriet voice hesitant "Is the bed mine" she whispered. She looked up to the two men. "Of course it is, I had made just for you" Bruce smile a true smile, and she cried when she realized the bed was all hers. She cried so hard her face turned purple and did not care that Bruce picked her up. He rocked and shushed her "Everything is ok," he whispered into her ear petting her black hair. Tired and exhausted Harriet did not recall falling asleep in her new guardian's arms. Harriet woke on her own the next day, in her own bed, not a cot, not a medical gurney bed and not the floor. Her comforter coved in what appeared to be bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Her new brothers were amused when they brought ice cream to her when she was still in the hospital. Harriet was never allowed ice-cream before and had been more curiously of Tim's then her own plain white vanilla ice cream so Tim offered her a try and she loved it! It was the most amazing flavor of ice cream ever! So the two ended up switching the ice cream cones. Later when she finally started answering questions she said she liked the color just as much as the taste. Bruce must have decorated the room around the ice cream just for her! The door opened to her right, as she got caught examine her new clothes. Alfred an aged butler and family friend came in. "Good morning Miss. Harriet, I trust you slept well?' Harriet flushed in embarrassment from the night before. "Yes" she whispered her eyes trailing back to the dresser. "Would you like me to pick out something to where or would you rather do it yourself" Harriet felt excitement she never thought she had. "YOU!" she flushed even more realizing she shouted. "Sorry I just never had anyone decide what I where, I want you to choose" the old man smiled at her and opened a closet door pulling out a light purple dress, it is ruffled and at the ends of the ruffle is a darker version of the color in a ribbon like form. The dress also had a small hair bow and pretty green sparkling ballet shoes to go with the dress. Her excitement exceeded her as she clapped her hands.

Alfred was expecting a sullen child, as she did appear unhappy quite often. Her eyes though seemed livelier after Bruce, the boys and himself spent time with her. Winning her trust through love care, and possibly treats that he wouldn't admit too. Opening the car door Alfred aloud the two out and decided to put the car away later until the little girl who he now considers family settled. After they toured the kitchen, living room, library, and game room they finally arrived at Miss. Harriet's room. Her eyes surprised taking in the surroundings from the beautiful mint green colors to the new bed made just for her. What he had not expected was for her to start crying and neither did Master Bruce once they both confirmed that yes the bed is hers. Alfred left the tender moment of Bruce holding his new daughter as she cried her heart out. Later as all four gathered in the cave a camera hidden in her room revealed her to still be sleeping in her new bed. "I never seen a child react to such a thing Master Bruce, not even Master Jason rest his soul got worked up over a bed." Alfred spoke as the trio prepared for a case that needed all three them Barbra soon arrived. "She got worked up over a bed?" Barbra asked head tilted as her glasses gleamed from the computer screen, her wheel chair creaked as she shifted her upper body. Then again Barbra hadn't been updated on the situation around the child. In fact Bruce sat them all down the night of the incident while Barbra had been recovering from a bout of bronchitis at home.

(Flashback)

The bat mobile skidded to a halt in the cave. As Alfred stood nearby watching Master Bruce get out. "Another success filled night sir" He offered Bruce a snack before bed. "Call Dick and Tim have them Beta beam to the bat-cave and send them up to my study and have some snacks ready god knows those two are insatiable" Master Bruce muttered the last part. Alfred nodded and did as instructed, while quickly pulling out a tray of mini sandwiches he makes every other day to leave as snacks for Master Bruce. Along with the sandwiches he brought milk, juice and soda respectively. "Is he alright Alfred" He jolted back ram rod straight from the lower refrigerator shelf where he kept the soda. Master Dick look somewhat amused, "You and the rest of the Bats will be the death of me. He is unharmed, I do not know what he is up to" Alfred shut the door handing Dick the heavy drinks and opting to carry the light tray. Tim rounded the corner not long a little worse for wear, but smiled at the two none the less with a greeting. All three headed to Master Bruce's study where Bruce pulled up another comfortable chair and placed it with the original to study office chairs. Once seated Master Bruce pulled up on the screen behind him an image of little girl in the hospital, stiches running up her face, IV, breathing tube and the whole shebang for the child. "Oh my Alfred stared at the screen. "Her name is Harriet Potter, I've been tracking her for nearly a year building up a child abuse case. I became concerned when I noticed her staying out late every night during the summer." Master Bruce picked up the clicker to shift image. "It summer a lot of kids stay out late" Tim spoke up from his left. Master Bruce paused for second studying his third son and clicked to the next image. The child sat in a depleted park on a rusted swing set, the picture is a night shot at 10pm. "She has no friends her cousin and her cousin's friends bully her" Master Bruce continued through pictures where the child was pushed around before leaving the others alone and playing by herself on the swing. Alfred wrinkled his nose in disgust at the ugly brute of a child. "She disappeared for about a month during school, her records indicated that she had been with her father's parents but they have been dead for years" They listen to the information as he went on. "Last night I went to confront her a second time and spooked her with my snow costume. She took off running" Master Bruce stopped on her last picture a face filled with severe surprise taken through his cowl. She had been flawless Alfred thought, she could have been a beautiful child model if she wanted. Now Alfred thought grimly how the little girl will always have that scar no amount of plastic surgery will make it disappear, but it can improve the appearance. "She was later that night beaten, stabbed and cut up by her Uncle Vernon Dursley over a broken platter. Upon searching her family home after the police removed both children and adults to their corrective facilities. I had discovered two bedrooms, only one bed per bedroom. Further exploration of the apartment revealed a cot in a closet with basket of ill-fitting and heavily worn out clothes squeezed in." Master Bruce showed the crime scene as well as the living conditions. Alfred felt his heart ache how these people can treat their own like a dog. "I borrowed files from Lieutenant Gordon. Her parents were both mutants, and her relatives had believed she is freak like them however, she showed no evidence of powers under stress, trauma or the life threating situation she had been in. Further blood tests revealed no mutant genes what so ever." Bruce settled down in his chair a guilty look across his face. "It is not your fault Bruce she showed no outward signs, everything hidden by her clothes until that night. It her own relatives fault for believing her to be something she wasn't. You mentioned her parents, is she going back to them?" Dick questioned eyes filled with concern over both Master Bruce and the child. "She is a twin second born and the family is very traditional" Master Bruce spoke rubbing his head. The confused look between the two boys made Alfred respond, as the child is from his home country. "Some areas of England centuries ago had ways for high class multiple child births of the same sex, the first born is kept while the second or others were killed and placed in unmarked graves to prevent the twins becoming mixed up. As Centuries past they changed it to abandoning as it became illegal to kill children, then in this current century some high class families still hold true to the notion but only hand the child to other family member's usually barren ones. As well as leave a trust fund for the child and will pay for the child's wedding." Alfred stopped taking in their reactions. The boys of course were upset and Master Bruce even more so. "They will never take her in I'm afraid" Alfred stood picking up the used cups and plates setting them on the now empty tray. As he began to leave Master Bruce called out "What do you think about another child running around here Alfred" He turned surveying his Master. "I would be delighted Sir especially a little sister should do these boys some good" Alfred gave Master Bruce a true smile. "She needs home, a family, even if they are mostly bat crazy" Alfred spoke as he walked out the study. He can here Dick chuckling. Alfred had a feeling though, that this child would never join the night alongside her soon-to-be guardian as the last three boys. She however will spoiled through love, treats and everything else her hurt heart will ever desire.

(End of Flashback)

In the morning Alfred went to wake Miss. Harriet, upon opening her door he is surprised she is up. Wide green eyes stared at him. Then traveled back to the open dresser drawers with her new clothes. "Good morning Miss. Harriet, I trust you slept well?' Harriet flushed and responded. After asking about dressing she allowed the old Butler to dress her in a new gorgeous gown he had seen the designs to, as well as the shoes. She glowed with excitement, smiling to reveal her ever so slightly crooked teeth. The scar tugging at the portion of her lip where it ran lifting it ever so slightly. Despite the scar that is being treated with laser treatment at the moment and most likely another 2 years she still looked beautiful. Alfred wouldn't lie if someone would ever asked if he was the proud grandpa to the tough little girl. He may have never had children, and had the joys of becoming a grandpa. However he is content and happy with his life, even if he is not a grandfather biologically he will always be a grandfather to them through their hearts. The 9 year-old twirled around flaring the dress up. She smiled so sadly, "Everything all right Miss?" Alfred asked as he began tugging her bedding into place flatting and folding the blankets a bit so the pillows can sit on the sheet portion. "I never wore a dress before, Dahlia's dresses were always remade for her dolls" Harriet petted her dress down. Turning around once he finished pulling the curtains back and tying them against their respective bed post. "Then those dolls must not have looked beautiful then drowning in the dresses" Alfred spoke confident while not dehumanizing the other child despite being an ugly brute. "You saw her didn't you" Alfred paused looking kneeling down in front of Harriet to adjust her hair bow one more time. "I always though she looked like a blonde whale that got stuck on land" Alfred choked the laughter that wanted to come out. Technically speaking her cousin was nearly 4 times the size she should have been at 9. He had been told by Master Bruce that when the child was fostered out to nutritionist, who are to help the poor thing lose weight, screams could be heard for hours over the healthy food she is to eat. "I know I shouldn't think bad thoughts, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon let her become that way, one day she may change" Harriet said a sad smile on her face. Alfred watched as she walked in the morning rays her purple dress made it appear that she had an aura about her. "True Miss. Harriet" Alfred spoke standing to full attention, as he pulled out a small camera he took to carrying around when Dick was first brought to the manor. The precious little girl still had her back to him. When he snapped the photo and swiftly put the camera away. A surprise picture he will show Master Bruce as he begins his high school graduation gift for her already. A hand made scrapbook that he had done with all three boys, Jason's still laid unfinished in his private quarters. The book itself most likely will never surface from his room. It would be opening a large wound for the rest of the family. "Come now Miss Time for breakfast" He held out his hand but she did not take it instead she walked out the door and waited for him. Alfred smiled sadly, Miss Harriet will have trust issues for long time even for life. After going through 2 therapist outside the hospital who deemed she should be locked up in and institute for life, Master Bruce looked into other alternative medicine wondering if that will help. A third therapist that Alfred himself contacted suggested in getting the child a pet. Something big and sturdy, that Miss. Harriet can rely on when frighten and won't go for comfort with another person. Master Bruce himself is the only one to hold her in comfort but Alfred can see she is already relaxed around others and maybe one day she will the others hold her too. After all the man did spend all his waking hours at the hospital with her, comforting her after nightmares cooing to her and if they had been really nightmares she would let him hold her. With that in mind Master Bruce got a puppy surprisingly a mixed breed.

"Flashback"

"Pray tell me Master Bruce when you thought a really large dog would be great for a child the size of a 6 year old?" Alfred asked the day before they brought home Harriet eyeing a rather large poodle puppy. "Doesn't that poodle seem odd to you?" Alfred asked eyeing the thicker than normal face and body of the poodle. "It's a Mastiff Poodle mix, the breeder had a mishap at a dog show where her prized Mastiff got mounted by a prized Standard Poodle. Her dog only had a few pups. She called them a Maspooff I thought the puppy would be great, both breeds are known to gentle giants, easy to train and the mastiff makes great guard dogs" Master Bruce finished as he placed the large puppy on the side lawn of the house where the kitchen doors lead out. Alfred is skeptical over such a small girl having a big dog, well puppy that in 6 months will be almost full sized.

"End Flashback"

Harriet entered the dining area the others looked tired she cocked her head to the side. "Was I screaming last night?" she asked with the tired looks she received. Bruce stood up and got down close, "no my little emerald, us Wayne men are not morning people" He finished lamely, Harriet caught on to his semi truth. Narrowing her eyes slightly as to survey him. Harriet knew that this man held no ill will towards her but that didn't stop her from not trusting him. "I have a surprise for you" he held his hand out and without thought Harriet latched to him. Bruce led her to the kitchen door that obviously led outside. Not fully understanding Harriet watched in delighted surprise as the door open. A big puppy sat tied to a beam that held a mini roof over the door. The big black fluff ball wagged its docked tail. "For me" she stuttered out, as she reached and petted the happy puppy. "Of course Sweetie for you, He will be your constant companion from now on. A best friend at home, if you will, one that will remain loyal and protect you if I or the rest of the family can't" Bruce spoke petting the mutts fluffy ears. "Can I name him?" She wanted her voice to sound strong but came out shy. "Of course" Bruce whispered back. Harriet sat with her new puppy mulling over strong names for her soon to be protector one day. "Admiral!" she shouted startling everyone. The puppy cocked his head to the side as he watched her wagging his docked tail.

Dick watched with amusement as the months come and gone. Harriet began to open up, always playing with Admiral in the garden. Lieutenant Gordon stopped by to see how everything is fairing for his new sister. Harriet had begun to be more relaxed by being touched and had taken a liking to being picked up by people who could pick her up. When Lieutenant Gordon stopped by Dick held her in his arms her small light frame didn't bother him at all. "Master Dick Lieutenant Gordon is here" Alfred called through the call box that lead into the library where Dick had been listening to Harriet read Alex Rider: Storm breaker (real series and it is quite good if your into 14 year-old spies and what not most likely you are if you like Batman, or the Avengers stuff) out loud. Hefting her from his lap into his arms the girl squealed with enjoyment and gripped his neck. Admiral jumped to attention the puppy at coming close to half a year old was towering over Harriet already and came up just mid-thigh for Dick. Dick pressed the button that lead to the call box in the parlor where unexpected guest are taken into. "I'll be down in a few minutes Alfred" Dick redistributed Harriet's weight more evenly and head for the parlor Admiral trailing them. He and Harriet are the only ones that are in beside Alfred. Bruce had meetings and Tim had to go back to college classes after taking a leave of absence to help his family adjust to having a new child in the home. Dick didn't mind at all being around her, after all she is his baby sister. "Whoa!" Gordon called out as Admiral ran in the room to greet the police officer first. "Dick" Gordon greeted as Alfred held the door for him as his arms are filled. "Lieutenant Gordon, What a surprise" Dick offered a smile in lieu of a handshake. Gordon returned the smile as Admiral tried to lick his face. "Harriet this is Lieutenant Gordon the man that saved your life. Harriet squirmed in his grasp and asked to be let down. Dick set her feet on the floor and watched in amazement as she walked over tugging the man to get on his knee and hugged the man she barely knew. Dick heard the distinct click of a camera. Turning to eye Alfred who feigned disinterest at the sight before him. Dick raised an eyebrow and at the old butler who kept his face straight but the bulge in his upper uniform told the telltale sign of camera. "Thank-you" Dick managed to pick up from Harriet's soft voice. Gordon smile and ran his fingers over her hair in a fatherly gesture he seen the man do to Barbra on many occasions. "Is there anything that you need sir?" Dick asked as Gordon looked up from his kneeling position. "I wanted to see how she is, I never got the chance to see her after the adoption." He spoke, looking to Harriet who held out her arms a sign to be picked up. As he stood he hefted her up with a grunt. Dick watched with careful eyes knowing full well Gordon can easily be a Grandfather now and can get hurt picking up the child. "Can I show him my room" Harriet asked excitement her voice. Dick paused why in the world would she want to show a cop her room? Dick himself rarely went into her room as for Tim and Bruce. Alfred usually attended her in her room unless it was nightmares, then Harriet along with Admiral would seek out the others. A big improvement since she first arrived. Her room is large and Dick still marvel at it sometimes. Bruce had went a little over board for his new daughter when the room had been designed. A large had carved wood canopy bed, as well as matching dresser and a treasure chest as Dick calls it. She had her own bathroom, however instead of the beautiful mint green, it was a soft lilac color with matching lilac toilet, sink and claw tub. There had been an alarm system set in by Batman to let them know if she got into the tub by herself which was against the rules. She never did in fact she left the door closed most of the time and only used it for toilet. Gordon looked down right amazed at the room. Harriet babbled on about her beautiful room and how her bed is her bed and only Admiral slept in it. The man smiled and listen to the little. An hour later the found themselves sitting at Harriet's tea table also hand carved inside her closed in balcony (Think greenhouse or sunroom) eating tea and crumpets. Admiral laid on his special matt that was used to train him to keep away from people while they were eating. Harriet despite being ten, still took naps. Her eyes looked heavy and Dick decided it is time for her nap. "Come here little emerald" he picked her up and laid her gently on the soft bed. Her eyes already closed and breathing even before she touched the mattress. Gordon stood behind him, and they both walked out closing the door quietly. "She is the happiest I have ever seen a little girl from her situation" Gordon spoke as Dick led him back to the parlor. Dick offered him a seat as he sat down. Gordon followed wincing slightly. "Alright Lieutenant?" Dick asked true concern lacing his voice. "I'm not young anymore, so sitting at a table meant for midgets caused my joints to be a bit stiff" He grumbled as he rubbed his knees. Dick smiled at him, "Sorry about that I would have insisted we sat at a real table then". Gordon paused "It was worth it, she was happy to know that I was willing to have tea in her 'Tea' room". They both stared at each other and laughed. "Dick I came by to talk to Bruce about having Harriet visit Dahlia" Gordon spoke his face becoming somber. "I know Dahlia was never nice to Harriet, but she has becoming an unraveled mess. The poor girl can't seem to come to grips with how serious the situation is or how bad her parents harmed Harriet." Dick opened his mouth to protest knowing full well what that little demon has done to Harriet. Gordon raised his hand in a calming gesture. "I'm not asking that it be forced, I just want the trouble maker to understand that Harriet is scarred mentally and physically for life. The other day she told her current guardians that Harriet doesn't deserve anything not even a family. It worried the young couple and they want her to understand that Harriet is loved and she loves her new family very much." Gordon paused eyeing Dick whose mouth gone slack. "I think that is a great idea" Gordon jumped to his feet to see just as startled Bruce Wayne and Alfred. "Ahh Mr. Wayne" Gordon held his hand out. "Please call me Bruce" they shook hands in greeting. "Well Bruce I had hoped it would come out like this. The Brason couple would appreciate the help in pushing Dahlia to accept the fact that she isn't anything special to anyone. Not in the bad way, just to prove to Dahlia that nothing revolves around her. They went through almost every psychologist in the city. One of them suggested that they show Dahlia that her cousin is fairing much better then she will ever in order to slap her out of whatever mental state the other is in" Gordon said as he prepped a pipe. Dick watch as Bruce nodded in understanding and lead the other man out, while talking. "Do you think it's a good idea Alfred?" Alfred paused turning to look at him. "Master Dick what Ideas have always been considered good ones?" Dick cocked his head to the side as he thought about what would occur between the two cousins. "I think it's a bad idea" Dick said to himself out loud.

Later the week the Wayne family prepared to have what Tim considered a little monster over. Everyone is getting ready an order to prevent any heinous act Bruce decided that Gordon should be here. Well at least if the little snot decided to do something extremely stupid she would get caught red handed. Tim snickered to himself leaving his older brother to stare at him. "What" he said with shrugged shoulders. Dick's eyes narrowed "You never snicker like that" he accused. Tim flushed bright red for a few minutes and pretended the shirt he was buttoning is more important than Dick. "Harriet is such a sweet girl, I hope she doesn't fall backwards if Dahlia opens her mouth" Tim paused, concern in his voice, in his face as he stared at the mirror as Alfred fixed his tie for him. Dick decided to wear a white shirt that is tailored to his body, and blue slacks with no tie. While Tim is wearing a powder green shirt tailored to his body and a dark green tie with black slacks. Bruce knocked several eyes turned to him. He wore a blue shirt under a black sports coat and decent slacks. "Harriet wouldn't let me choose her clothes, she insist Alfred should do it" Bruce spoke amusement in his eyes as he lent against the door frame. Alfred finished his tie and closed Tim's dresser drawer. "Miss. Harriet does love it when I choose her clothes out for special occasions" Alfred left the room leaving the three men alone.

"Everybody is too behave" Bruce stated eyes turning on the three of them as the doorbell rang. Alfred took a look that said I understand and went to answer the door. While Tim nodded his head, but Bruce new what his son is thinking. Then Dick he too nodded, body all relaxed and so much harder to read. Harriet is wearing a dark red dress. The sleeves came down to mid forearm and the dress flared out at the waist. So if she twirled it would flare up. The dress had not pattern and is clearly for an at home or small gathering dress.

Harriet herself had been anxious. She hasn't seen Dahlia in almost a year. She stood next to Bruce slightly shaking over the visit. When her fat whale of a cousin walked in well Harriet couldn't say that anymore! The girl is smaller but still bigger than Harriet. "Dahlia Welcome to my home" Harriet spoke true happiness in her words. Dahlia didn't look pleased angry eyes settled on her. "Why don't you show Dahlia around Harriet, while the grown-ups talk" Bruce patted Harriet forward. Harriet grabbed Dahlia's arm "Come on will start with the front end of the house first and then the garden last. Things weren't going as plan everywhere Harriet took Dahlia the other girl would sneer at everything! "What's wrong with you" Harriet snapped as the got towards the garden where Harriet knew lunch would be. "You I hate you! My mums gone because of you!" Dahlia turned angry eyes on to her. "That man Bruce Wayne doesn't care about you, your so called brothers too." At this point Harriet could see in the reflection of a mirror vase that everyone had gathered around. "You're a freak, a waste of space and no would love you not even your real parents! They didn't want you they got rid of you there still alive" Dahlia shouted spewing venom at her. "My parents are alive" Dahlia smiled evilly at her. "They been alive all this time, they didn't want you because they had your older sister" Dahlia smiled triumphed. "So no one loves you" she continued with as much logic as a 10 year old can. "Dahlia" the foster mother shouted. "Bruce's loves me" Harriet whimpered out. "I think it time for you to leave." Gordon spoke in the background. "He doesn't' Dahlia hissed back. Harriet got angry, really angry. "They love me, why would they stay with me when I was in the hospital, why would they by me new clothes and show me how to play games everything you did with your mom and Dad I do with Bruce, Dick, Tim and Alfred. Even if my parents are alive I don't care because Bruce is my Dad now! Bruce is my Daddy now" Harriet broke down crying and Bruce took that as his cue to pick up his upset daughter. As the foster father and mother apologized dragging the child away. "You're my Daddy right?" Harriet sniffled into Bruce's ear. "Always little emerald, Always." Bruce hummed and rocked her until she fell asleep.


End file.
